Tsuri
In Summary Tsuri are semi-human beings with the keen ability to sense and manipulate energies, "ribbons" (lines of fate that connect every part of the earth as well as literal lifelines) and auras. They are the ruling race of Tsutari, though many remain dormant and do not discover their powers. History 242 B.L (Before Lanara)- The first Tsura is born, a woman by the name of Suri. She is crowned queen, and both the realm and her race is named for her. 679 B.L -Much later, as Suri is on her deathbed, she proclaims her daughter, a young girl named Kira, as the next Queen, rethinking the original heir, her eldest daughter Alasha. 667 B.L -Twelve years into Queen Kira's rule, Alasha overthrows her and becomes queen, entering a time known as the Shadow Era. During this time, many were killed or enslaved, the lower classes in particular. Non-Tsuri citizens were treated worse than slaves. This era would last for over eighty years, until Alasha's death. 584 B.L -King Alan, Alasha's grandson, takes the throne, entering a time of peace. 281 B.L -Slowly, the "discovered" Tsura become rarer and rarer, until they seem to disappear completely. Despite this, the Kasitara line remains the ruling family. 0 B.L -Princess Lanara Maiara Kasitara is born 11 A.L- An enemy nation attacks, and Tsutari is burned to the ground. Princess Lanara, the only heir, is presumably killed. Government It's an inherited monarchy. Sons or daughters can be chosen for heirs, as can grandchildren, siblings, cousins, and niblings (nibling- technical term for nieces/nephews. gender-neutral.). Most commonly the youngest or eldest daughter of the queen is chosen, though there is at least one recorded instance of a grandson inheriting (Queen Alasha's grandson, King Alan). Adopted family members cannot rule, in order to preserve the Kasitara bloodline and ensure the continuation of the Tsura race. Society Appearance Tsura appear human for the most part, though a non-dormant Tsura has a few small differences. For example, when needed, iridescent insectoid wings are visible. These can either be fairylike, butterflylike, or beetlelike. Another less visible difference is the color of their blood. When cut, an active Tsura will bleed a metallic mix of copper and silver blood, which dries dark violet. Religion Along with the majority of the rest of the realm, Tsura believe in three main deities: one male, one female, and one animal, with a few minor nature deities. Art Many Tsura are naturally artistic. What may look like an odd abstract of lines and color to another, to a Tsura it represents the various energies, auras, and futures flowing on a lower level of the world. Ceremonies and Festivals * Sura's day- a day of celebration that lasts from midnight to sunset the next day on Sura's birthday each year. * Day of the Lady- a day of worship towards their female deity. Spent in her temple, burning offerings and praying. Males may not look upon the lady at this time. * Day of the King- a day of worship towards their male deity. Spent in his temple, burning offerings and praying. Females may not look upon the king at this time. * Day of the Wild- a day of worship towards their animal deity. Both genders spend it in the wilderness, hunting for the men at the first light of dawn followed by much dancing and storytelling while dressed as various animals. Pets Tsura will have the same pets as the rest of the realm, though pets are typically treated like minor gods. Mistreating, neglecting, or abusing a pet will result in severe punishment. Abilities Auras Tsuri can sense a person's aura, which can tell them anything from the person's history, to emotions, to if they're lying or telling the truth. If focusing, they can dip into another level of reality and physically SEE a person's aura. Energies Tsuri can also sense various natural and magical energies. This can tell them similar things to auras, with the addition of if something is in pain or distressed. However, instead of just sensing energies, Tsuri can also manipulate them, doing anything from affecting the source's emotions to physically causing the source extreme pain. "Ribbons" Only a skilled Tsura can manipulate "ribbons", or strands of fate, including lifelines, however all are capable of seeing them on the secondary level of reality. Tsuri can destroy your life by manipulating these ribbons, changing your fate either slightly or completely, including killing you by manipulating your lifeline. Flight Tsuri can sprout insectoid wings at will, allowing them to fly. Risks It is a known fact that overuse of a Tsura's abilities will result in a form of insanity. Often those aflicted lose much of their power to manipulate, and the lower and upper layers often blend together, creating strange sights that only the Tsura affected can see. Common occurances include different-colored skies and other strange things. Seemingly the most common is a constant sight of other people's auras and the like. Known Tsuri * Lanara Kasitara * Zaria Sulcata Category:Species